Malfoy's Baby Blues!
by HinLover
Summary: Malfoy is in trouble...BIG trouble. He's just turned Harry Potter into a little kid! Now what'll happen when he has to babysit?  Please R&R!  Anal, Fist, HJ, Language, M/M, Oral, Rim, SH, SoloM, WD, WIP


Helloooooooo everybody. I just thought I'd change up my groove a little bit…start a new story…hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part in the dealings, writings, and basic going-on's of the Harry Potter world or it's characters!

Malfoy's Baby Blues!: Chp. 1: Deep Doodoo

Draco Malfoy was in trouble. No, scratch that, he was in BIG trouble. In fact he was pretty sure he had never been in such deep doodoo. As he neared the two gargoyles that guarded the staircase to Dumbledore's office, he muttered the newest password as he thought back on the events earlier in the day that had brought him to this moment. He frowned as he watched the spiral staircase descend to meet him.

**********************

"Snob!"

"Peasant!" Draco Malfoy seethed as he watched his arch-enemy glare at him from across their heating cauldron of de-aging potion Snape had required them to do together. And ever since they'd started they'd been at each other's throats…almost literally. Draco watched as the mussy headed boy moved too close to the table in his agitation with Draco, and accidentally sent the whole thing to teetering. With a gasp Draco grasped the table and righted it ever-so carefully. He glared at Harry who, to his credit, looked slightly apologetic, but the look was lost when he had a glower follow right after it. Draco sighed and sat back on his stool to wait for the currently green potion to come to a boil, where upon it would turn pink and be ready to put into the vials they had ready.

Potter also came around the table and sat down. He was frowning, but at least he wasn't looking at Draco this time. Instead he was studying the pot of gooey liquid. "What exactly would happen if it got on either one of us at this point in time?" He asked, referring, Draco assumed, to when he'd tilted the table. Draco sighed and studied the cauldron.

"Well I suppose instead of de-aging you only to about five years younger than you are…for about an hour or so…it would take away up to ten years…and just as much time for you to get back to normal..." Draco thought he heard a faint gulp from the Boy Wonder and smiled slightly. It felt good to be the reason the golden boy squirmed…well if a bit off-handedly. They sat in silence for a little while until the potion turned a weird cotton candy blue. Harry stood then and looked into the cauldron.

"Was it supposed to turn that color?" he glanced up at Draco. Draco thought about it for a moment before replying. "Yes, it's at its most volatile stage…" Then, just to see the green-eyed boy in a more unnerved state he added, "Better back off Potter, the splash from a popping bubble at this stage could turn you into a three year old…or worse." He was rewarded for his efforts when Harry immediately jerked back and away from the simmering liquid. Draco chuckled softly to himself as he watched Harry perch delicately on his stool. As if his slightest movement would set the pot to spraying the potion at him. Sighing Draco looked down at the notes they'd taken and realized it pointed out the potion would have to be stirred ten times counter-clock wise for the potion to turn pink at the right time. So giving an annoyed grunt he stood and reached for the long wooden spoon they'd all be assigned. He carefully made all the stirs before he stopped and met eyes with Potter.

"What are you looking at?" He asked peevishly when the boy just continued to stare at him. Potter jerked, as if he was surprise to realize he had indeed been staring. His face flushed a bright pink color and he stammered something stupid about nothing of any interest and it was Draco's turn to stare. Ever since they'd come back for they're seventh year of Hogwarts Potter had been acting decidedly strange. Narrowing his eyes on the blushing boy he finally felt it click inside his head.

"You're a bloody pouf Potter!" He said it quietly but Potter looked as if he'd been struck in the face and had his best friend killed. He stared at Draco for a few long seconds, his color high and his chin tilted up.

"Yeah…"He said slowly, carefully. "What's it to you?" Draco thought about this for a moment before he gave a malicious grin.

"Oh this is rich. I can't wait to tell—"

"You tell anyone and I'll kiss you right here, right now, in front of all these people and I won't stop until I have you breathless and panting for me to make you cum." Draco stared in stunned silence. The damned boy looked so serious it sent a shiver down Draco's spine. His green eyes glinted slightly and his chin was set at a mutinous angle. His words flitted back through Draco's mind and he sneered.

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you, you nasty little fag?" Instantly Draco wanted to recall the hateful words. Potter looked positively murderous as he climbed from his stool and stalked towards Draco. Draco with a cry jumped off his stool, in the process unsetting the table. Everything went quiet as the entire class turned to watch as both boys stopped in their tracks looking at the teetering cauldron and table as if they were snakes about to strike. Draco and Harry both flinched as the table fell toward them. Draco fell back with a gasp as the wooden piece slipped out from under the cauldron. Harry Potter screamed, as the hot blue liquid hit him.

Time seemed to literally slow as Draco watched a magical cloud cover Harry for all of about rive seconds and he felt dread ball in the pit of his stomach. Snape came hurrying over as the cloud slowly dissipated. Draco coughed slightly as some of it blew into his face. He heard someone gasp, another person yell, and someone laugh. He looked over at where Harry had once stood, then down at Professor Snape, and had to hold back a little gurgle of astonished laughter. Harry Potter was still there. Harry Potter was still intact. Harry Potter, Draco frowned, had to be the most adorable little kid he'd ever seen.

*****************

So thus, we meet the hero of our story nigh, as he trudges up the stairs to his Headmaster's office, fretting over his fate for turning the Golden By into a midget. As Draco reached the door leading to his fate, he had only one thought in his mind.

"Please Merlin don't let me be the babysitter!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well, that wasn't all I had hoped it would be. I'm actually writing this for a friend of mine, so I really only hope she likes it…..of course I do hope other people do to! Lol, anyway please continue to R&R! TOODLES! Also check out my story Bad Habits, its a lot better I think! And YES, this and Bad Habits are from my adultfanfiction account, just in case any of you want to know, I don't want there to be drama about me stealing people's stories lol


End file.
